This invention relates to a cover for a rotary blade of a power pruner.
Power pruners have a cover for covering part of the upper surface and part of the peripheral portion of a rotary blade. Ordinarily, this kind of conventional blade cover is designed to satisfy only the irreducible minimum necessity for safeguard of the operator. It is not capable of suitably stopping sawdust or chips produced during pruning from flying in all radial directions of the rotary blade. In particular, when the rotary blade is located above the operator's face during operation, such a cover does not prevent sawdust from flying to the operator's face.